Orphan
by xxOliveYumi
Summary: The kids of P.S.118 are now 17 years old. Helga claims she's over Arnold, but when Arnold comes knocking on her door in her time of need, she starts to find herself obsessing over him all over again. The two become closer, but what happens when Helga tries to hide her feelings? What happens when Arnold finds out about them? Rated T for possible language and teenage stuff.
1. I'm Just Trying to Protect You

In a small town in a seemingly New York State lived many humble people in Hillwood City…

"PIPE DOWN, WILL YA? NOBODY HAS TIME FOR THIS CHRISTMAS TYPE STUFF, CRIMENY!"

Well, that's Helga…

"Helga, can you just let her do the story? I thought it was starting off very nice."

Thank you Arnold!

"She's just a rookie… Amateur."

"Helga, be nice… Guys, this is her first Hey Arnold Fanficiton!"

"I think they'll know that by the way she is writing this story.."

Alright.. I'm going to get on with the story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Hey Arnold! characters, settings, or anything else.

* * *

Imagine being alone in a house full of people. Well, not really _full_ of people. More like a drunken mother and a father who couldn't give two craps about you. And the only person who really cared about you was your older sibling who annoys the living crap out of you! And she's not even home. She moved to Alaska! So yeah, this is what you would call the Pataki household. Everything is hectic without anybody really doing anything. And my parents like to leave every year for a six month period and leave me by myself. It's been like that since I was ten. Sometimes they don't even bother to tell me when they're leaving. I mean, crimeny! Am I not important enough- haaa. Yeah, I'm not even going to finish that question. Speaking of the trip, it looks like it's about that time for them to leave.

"MIRIAM! Get your stuff and let's go! Give Olga her cash and get out of here!"

"It's Helga _dad_!" I screamed from my room and rolled my eyes.

"Alright B! Hold on!" I heard my mother yell. You could hear them shuffling their feet as if they were going to get arrested any minute now. Running up and down the steps, it just sickens me. They're leaving in the middle of the summer, and now what am I supposed to do? Phoebe is in Japan doing her thing… And I definitely don't want to spend any time with _Lila_.. Ugh.. My parents barely give me enough cash when they leave. When I was twelve, they left me with ten bucks and my sister Olga had to come take care of me. And boy, was that a trip! Endless torture of _"Oh, my baby sister! I love you soooo much!" _I was wishing that God would kill me that year, but unfortunately, I made it through.

"Knock! Knock!" my mother opened my room door and smiled.

"What is it Miriam? I ain't got all day."

"Here you go, Helga. I think it's about five hundred. If you run out, call your sister. She'll be happy to come down and help you out." She said handing me the wad of cash. I snatched it out of her hand and huffed.

"Crimeny, Miriam! I don't want that _bimbo_ anywhere near me this year! Isn't she enough during the holidays?"

"Be nice, Helga. Your sister is a good person…"

"Yeah.. She sure is.." I mumbled.

"Alright, dear. I'll see you in a few months. I can't keep your father waiting…"

"Whatever.." I hid under my blankets and sighed. I heard her drowsy footsteps leaving my room.. WITHOUT CLOSING MY DOOR! I slang my covers across my bed and stomped my way down to my door. "How many times do I have to remind you people to shut my door when-" My jaw dropped. They were already gone.. I walked downstairs to see nothing but empty rooms. No furniture… No nothing. The only thing in the house was me and the empty flower vase, an empty refrigerator, a stove, and the crap in my room. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I walked to the counter which had a piece of paper on it.

_Helga,_

_We're selling the furniture and moving out. Can't afford to take you, sorry we couldn't tell you upfront. We'll keep in touch.. Still paying for your cellphone, sweetie. _

_Big Bob & Mom_

"Yeah, some parents you are!" I screamed and fell to my knees. "I can't believe you guys left without really telling me.. This is just _perfect_!" I lied there on the floor for several minutes sobbing.. crying my eyes out till I felt like I had barely any water left in my body. Until I heard a knock on the door at which I sloppily got up from the floor and dragged myself to the front of my house. "Go away!" I cried. The person knocked again. "Can't you hear me? Go away!" They knocked once more. I angrily opened the door, "Crimeny! Didn't you hear me the first time? Go aw…" I stopped yelling and looked at the person who was in front of me. It was an oblong-headed boy who looked me dead in the eye. "Arnold?" I said with tears still running down my face. He stared at me in confusion.

"Are you okay, Helga?" he asked stepping into my house. I immediately wiped my tears off my face and put on a show.

"What's it to ya, Football head? I'm fine!" I poked him in his chest and he stepped back.

"Well, obviously you're upset about something.." he said half-lidded, but still concerned. "And… If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your furniture?"

"Crimeny! Haven't you ever heard of refurnishing? Geez, Football head!"

"Well, where are your parents? And why are you still in your pajamas?" he asked. Causing more tears to fall from my face, but I was unaware of it. And not to mention how embarrassed I was to realize I was still in my pink footie pajamas _and _my hair was a mess! My face automatically turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Well, I just woke up, Football head! And I could ask you the same thing about yours!" I yelled in his face. "Now, get OUT!" Arnold didn't budge. He crossed his arms and looked at me half-lidded.

"I know something is wrong, Helga… You don't have to hide it." He said annoyed.

"IT? Hide _it_? What is there to hide? There is _nothing_ in this house! Nothing but me, myself, and my crap upstairs in my bedroom! My parents left me, okay? You got me! They left me some note in the kitchen saying they couldn't afford to take care of me, and tried to play it off as them taking another six month vacation! I'm such a dud!" I broke down and fell to the floor. Arnold sat on the floor and pulled me close to him. In my moment of weakness, I gave in and hugged him. He didn't say a word. He just hugged me and rubbed my back softly. Again, I realized that I was in my footie pajamas right in front of Arnold. I immediately shot up out of his arms and wiped my tears off my face. He got startled and got up off the floor. "Uhh.." I began, red in the face. "Can you wait here for a moment, Arnold? I kind of want to look a little presentable…" I sniffled. He nodded and waited. I ran upstairs to my room and got ready in twenty minutes. When I walked back downstairs, he was still there, looking up at me as I walked down in my raggedy old blue jeans and gray beanie with my pink t-shirt. "While I was upstairs, I realized that you came here… So, why was it that you came here, Football head?"

"I didn't know if you remembered or not, but the gang planned to see the Hillwood Black Sox play at the stadium. I have your ticket. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but we're in the VIP section."

"The whole gang in the VIP? Wow! I had no idea... Who bought the tickets?" Well, I bought yours and mine…"

"Arnold, that's a very nice gesture, but wouldn't you like to take Lila or something?"

"Lila doesn't like baseball… Which is pretty sad, but I know you do… So what do you say?" he smiled. "Get out of this place?"

"Yeah, alright bucko. Hold on to your pants. Let me get my money.."

"No, you don't have to do that. I got all the expenses taken care of."

"Oh, alright." We walked out of my house and Arnold escorted me in to his grandpa's old car. Then we started driving down to the stadium. "Is everybody already there?"

"Yeah, Gerald, Harold and Patty, Stinky and Sid, and Nadine and Sheena.. Oh, and surprisingly, Curly convinced Rhonda to go too!"

"Princess is willing to go with her twerp of a frog prince? I still can't believe that Rhonda is still part of the clique even though she acts like a total snob at school."

"Well, no offense, Helga.. But we could have said the same thing about you being the bully that you are.. Besides, what's the point of leaving somebody behind? Everybody changes, right?"

"You got a point there, Arnold." I sighed. The rest of the ride was silent, just Arnold driving to the game and me looking out the passenger window thinking about what I'm going to do. But still, for now, I'm going to try and forget about what happened and try and enjoy my time with the gang. When we arrived to the ballpark, Football head and I entered through the gate and walked up to our VIP section where everybody else was.

"Hey Arnold!" everyone rushed up to greet Arnold.

"Heeey guys!" Arnold greeted back.

"Isn't this cool? VIP section of the game! Once in a lifetime chance!" Harold said excitedly.

"Yes, it's very cool." Arnold replied.

"And man, you would _not_ believe the condiments they have here! Everything is unlimited!" Gerald added. With all of this excitement, and Arnold being the center of attention.. I decided to go sit down, but as I was stepping away, a hand grabbed my arm. I looked at Arnold who was looking at me with that said, please wait. I nodded.

"Alright, guys.. I think we should all sit down and talk there, how is that?" Arnold suggested. Everybody nodded and walked back to their seats. Arnold sighed and laughed. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about that Helga."

"Nobody said hi to me…"

"Everybody is too caught up in this whole baseball thing…"

"Yeah, but they had time to say hi to you!"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I? Let me escort you to our seats, my lady!" Arnold tried cheering me up and linked my arm with his as we headed to our seats. As he sat me down, he smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"Don't get any ideas hairboy."

"What? I'm trying to lighten up the mood. Have a good time, Helga!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called out to his best friend. "I need to talk to you for a moment." Arnold looked at me and motioned that he'll be right back. I rolled my eyes and shooed him with my hands. They went to the drink bar and began to talk.

* * *

"What's up, Gerald?"

"What's up? Don't what's up me! What are you doing here with Pataki?"

"What do you mean? She's part of our gang too. Don't you remember? Since preschool?"

"Yeah, but she's also been a bully."

"Get over it, Gerald. She's been with us through the thick and thin. I don't care how much she's taunted us over the years.. Harold was a bully at one point too, and Rhonda is a bit on the snobby side too. What makes Helga any different from them?"

"I don't know, Arnold. Maybe it's the fact that she's made it clear that she hates _both _of us and that she used to give us swirlies in the teacher's lounge bathroom all the way up until seventh grade!"

"And what grade are we in now?" Arnold asked half-lidded. Gerald folded his arms.

"Eleventh.. But Arnold, don't you see-"

"Look, I bought her ticket.. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"Well, man.. I'm not the only one who is upset about that… The whole crew is a little upset."

"Well, they're just going to have to deal with it too." Arnold said grabbing two foam cups full of mountain dew and walking away from Gerald.

"I'm just letting you know, man!" Gerald said. Arnold mentally shook his head and sighed walking towards me handing me a cup and sitting down next to me.

* * *

"Thanks, Arnold." I thanked him and took a sip looking out at the field.

"Not a problem, Helga. Anything you need, you just let me know, okay?" he assured. He looked me in the eyes and it nearly made me melt. I suddenly felt that awful lovesick grin spread across my face. "Helga?" He waved a hand in front of my face. I immediately slapped my face and brought myself back into reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Arnoldo.. I'm not some charity case." I made up an excuse to really say thanks.. But I'm sure he caught on because he just smiled and nodded. It's been a long time since I've gotten that way about Arnold… I mean, I've gotten over my sick obsession with him. Now that I think about it, I threw away all of my journals and my shrines dedicated to him, especially after that incident with my pink journal being exposed in fourth grade. But my obsession ended freshman year after him and Lila started dating. After that, I couldn't handle being the one who couldn't have his heart… I don't want to get back to my sick obsession again.

"Hey Helga, can I ask you a question?" Arnold asked.

"You just did… But I guess that one doesn't count, huh?" I joked. He chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I want to know, like… if you liked somebody, but you kind of gave up on it a while ago… I mean, like, do those feelings ever go away? Or should they?" That's the most convenient question he's asked which was totally related to my thoughts.

"I don't know. I mean, if you really loved someone, then I suppose those feelings shouldn't have gone away. But if you gave up, perhaps maybe it wasn't meant to be.." I told him. He silently nodded. "Why, do you have somebody on your mind?" I asked with a little jealousy. Arnold laughed nervously.

"Well, kind of… I don't know. I just wanted to know from a girl's point of view 'cause when I asked Gerald, he automatically assumed that I wanted to get back with Lila, and that's definitely not the case."

"Wait, you guys broke up? You and Lila still have quite the close relationship then…"

"Well, I guess you can say that she's really flirty. But you know, that got her in trouble with our relationship… I didn't like how she flirted with pretty much everybody. And the sickest thing is that I witnessed her flirting with Wolfgang and that really just got me all fired up. So I broke up with her."

"Little miss Lila, a cheater? Wow, I would have never guessed. And fired up? I would really like to see you angry."

"It really takes a lot to get me mad."

"She must have really done it a great deal."

"Yeah, with everybody… I mean, I don't like to talk bad about her, but it's the honest truth.."

"That's okay, Football head. You deserve somebody who knows how to maintain a relationship. Somebody who you have a real connection with, you know?" I said. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Thanks Helga. That really helped a lot." I smiled back in return. Soon the game started and it was pretty awesome. The whole gang looked like they were having a lot of fun. Arnold stuck with me the whole time with the exception of Gerald coming over every half an hour to talk to him about the other team's sucky players. But the Hillwood Black Sox won! So everybody was happy. By the time the game was over, it was around six in the evening. Everybody decided to go out and eat at the most greasiest, most disgusting place with the best food ever… Fatalli's Pizza. The pizza had beer crust and had the best tomato sauce any man could have ever tasted. The pizza was so good, that it would make Harold gain twenty more pounds on his already tubby stomach.

"I will never forget this day, guys. It was absolutely _the _best!" Sid said grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Yeah, man! A bunch of teenagers being able to attend a baseball game in the VIP section, having a blast! Just like old times at P.S.118 at Gerald Field! Helga the pitcher, Brainy on first, Stinky as short stop, Nadine as third baseman.. Y'all remember them days?" Everybody nodded and started chatting amongst themselves. Arnold smiled at me and nudged me, because Gerald remembered my position.

"I reckon Helga was the best pitcher there was, fellers. Ya think we could play another round of baseball together just for old time's sake down there at that field before summer is up and over with?" Stinky suggested.

"Yeah, guys. It will be great. Just like old times!"

"Let's just hope some little dweebs won't kick us off the field." I commented.

"I highly doubt some little kids are going to take away our field. I mean, Arnold and I are the founders of that field! It belongs to us!"

"Don't count your blessings guys. The field is just a playground now. They placed a playground down there a couple years ago." Rhonda said looking at her nailed while sipping water from her glass. Everybody moaned.

"Are you kidding me?" Harold whined shoving a whole pizza slice in his mouth.

"We'll figure out something. Maybe we can go to the park and play on the field there. It'll be fun. I'll get a permit for it and everything. What do you guys say?"

"Arnold, you are just so awesome." Nadine complimented. Everybody at the gang's table began clapping and cheering. Earning stares from other customers from the restaurant.

"Guys, calm down. It's not that serious." Arnold said getting red in the face.

"But we got to get Phoebe down here. She's down in Japan." I said. Gerald sighed.

"Pataki is right, guys. My girl needs to be here participating! She'll be back in late July. So maybe we can do this game before school starts up. Plus, it wouldn't be the same without Brainy and Eugene and Lila. We got to invite those guys too."

"Right, so we'll round up the people, and I guess we'll try to set up a date that is convenient for all of us." Arnold said. Everybody agreed. A couple hours passed and it came to be around nine. Everybody got tired and went home. Arnold drove me up to my front door of my house. But then locked the doors when we got there.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a sort of panicky voice.

"Woah, Helga. I'm not gonna do anything.. I was just wondering, since you're parents aren't.. you know.. maybe you would want to stay over at my house for a while? Until you figure something out?"

"No thanks… I think I'll be fine on my own for just one night."

"Helga, I'm serious. I don't feel safe with you there by yourself."

"Crimeny, Football head! I'll be fine! I've been at home alone plenty of times, plenty of nights! I'll be fine…"

"Whatever you say, Helga. Just know I'm a phone call away. Any time you need me, Helga… Please don't hesitate to call." He begged. I laughed.

"I had a good time with you. Thanks for the VIP experience, Football head."

"No problem, Helga. I'd do it a million times if I could. I had a great time with you too." He smiled. I smirked back as I unlocked the door and opened it.

"See ya later."

"Bye Helga." He waved and watched me as I opened my front door and didn't drive off until I closed my door and turned on the lights. As I heard the automobile drive off, I leaned against my front door and slid down with a lovesick sigh.

"Oh, Arnold! My beloved! Why I even thought that I was over you is beyond me! It must have been destiny that during my darkest hour that you'd be knocking on my door as my savior! Alas, Arnold, my love… Maybe this could be my chance to show you how I truly feel?" I gasped. "No, I can't do this again! No!" I ran up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. "Helga, old girl. What are you thinking? You can't do this to yourself again! It'll only get worse as it goes on! He'll probably want to get close and then friend-zone me. I can't let myself get too close to him. He already knows too much! What do I do?" I whined falling back on my bed. My beanie fell off of my head exposing my pink bow.. "Ugh!"

* * *

I drove home feeling worried as I passed each block. Every moment I'm away from Helga, I die a little inside. Seeing her this afternoon the way she was… it killed me! And to think that she's home alone? That's even worse! I got to do something.. I arrived at the boarding house. The animals escaped as I opened the door and entered.

"Kimba! Nice to see you back to the forest! Get your sword and we shall defeat these evil monkeys stealing our bananas!" My grandma was up on the table with a spatula swinging it back and forth. My grandpa got up from the living room couch and greeted me.

"Pookie, get down from the table! Hey there, Shortman! How was the game?"

"Pretty good, Grandpa. I had a really good time with my friends."

"That's good, Arnold! Glad you did! Say, you look like something is bothering you. What's the matter?"

"My friend.. Her parents left her at home alone and said that they couldn't afford to take care of her anymore. They abandoned her! And I offered to take her back here to stay until she figured out what to do, but she refused… But now I just can't stop worrying about her."

"Shortman, if there's one thing I know about girls is that they never want to listen to a darn thing you say. They always think they know what's best for themselves and end up making stupid mistakes that could have been prevented. I'll tell you this, if you really care for your friend, you would go back to her house and talk her into coming here where it's safe. I don't want her at that place by herself either. Especially since it's probably that girl with the one eyebrow!"

"You're right, Grandpa.. But she probably wouldn't listen anyways… Wait a minute, how did you..?"

"Get out of here, Shortman! Get her to come over here at least for the night. Let me know if she's being rebellious. Stay over there with her if you have to!" My grandpa said and shoved me out of the front door and locked it behind me. I immediately went to the car and drove back to her house. When I arrived, I knocked on the door.

* * *

"What the?" I asked myself as I heard the door knocking downstairs. "I looked out of my window from my room to see Arnold. I opened my window and poked my head out. "Football head, what are you doing back here?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear and not the neighbors. He took a few steps back and looked up.

"Helga! Let me in! I want to talk to you about something."

"If it's about having a sleepover at your house, I already gave you an answer to that!"

"Look, let me in!"

"Fine, fine.. Hold on a second." I said closing my window and running downstairs to let Arnold in. "What is it? I'm trying to go to sleep!"

"Helga, you aren't even in your footie pajamas yet." Arnold laughed. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Look, if you came here to embarrass me, you can just leave, alright?"

"No," he said stepping inside and pushing the front door to close. "I know you didn't want to come over my house, but I don't want you alone tonight. So, I'm going to stay with you. No exceptions."

"Arnold! No!"

"Look, I know it sounds a little forceful, but I'm just trying to protect you."

"Nothing is going to happen!"

"Okay, you can go to bed in your room and I'll sleep down here. At least so I can make sure no strangers come through the front door."

"CRIMENY! Leave me alone!" I shouted. Arnold put a finger to my mouth to shush me causing me to fall silent at his touch.

"You think you have any extra blankets?"

"No… I think they took the guest blankets too. But, Arnold.. If you're really going to stay, then stay in my room with me.. So I guess.. I don't feel so lonely." I offered. He smiled and nodded. After I put on my pajamas (a pink tank top and pink comfy shorts), Arnold slept on the floor next to my bed with my pillow and with one of my extra bed sheets that I found in my closet. Once he turned off the lights, he laid on the carpet in my room and took off his red plaid shirt.

"Good night, Helga." He said. I smiled as I snuggled underneath my covers at his voice.

"Night, Football head."

* * *

Alright! First chapter of the first Hey Arnold Fanfic! So excited! Haha! :D Please review! It would make my day!

I'm just testing this out and seeing if I should start writing stuff for this type of cartoon. I love Hey Arnold! sooo much! Like, I'm completely obsessed with seeing if the Jungle Movie will come back and stuff. I'm even following Hey Arnold characters on Twitter! xD haha. Ohh well.

I hope you guys liked it! Gonna make more chapters for this story!

Until then, hasta luegos! :D


	2. I'm no Olga

****Hey guys and gals! :D I've worked hard on this chapter... I guess it might be part one of another chapter because this chapter ends a little early than I would have liked it to be. And trust me, the love isn't going to come too soon. But you can definitely feel the tension between them.

I would also like to say Happy Thanksgiving to everybody that celebrate it and that I hope you guys stuff your face with all that delicious food and that I'm so thankful for you readers and reviewers for critiquing my work! :) Brings me so much joy!

And for those who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I'd also love to thank you for reading my story/stories! I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold! Give all the credit to the wonderful Craig Bartlett and the wonderful cast that brought these characters to life!

* * *

**Helga went to the docks where she dangled her feet off the ledge of the wooden platform she was on. She stared at her reflection. "Crimeny, Helga. Look at yourself. Sitting alone at the docks watching the sunset! If only…" she pulled out a heart-shaped locket with the image of a football-headed boy the same age as her. "Arnold, my beloved! How I wish I could watch this beautiful sunset with you. The sky so vividly pink and orange and purple, then the moon rises among the riverside exposing the stars along with it and letting them see their bright reflections in the salty water that is Hillwood's! Arnold, oh how I love y-"**

"**Helga?" a male voice startled Helga in the middle of her words causing the young girl to shriek with fear and accidently jumping into the river. "HELGA!" the boy screamed for the girl. He ran to the edge of the dock in search of the girl who fell in the water. The girl then swam to the surface of the water and started gasping for air. Arnold reached for Helga's hand and in an instant, she dragged him into the water with her. **

"**Great!" she coughed. "Good job, **_**Football head**_**! Now we're both stuck is this dirty lake filled with fish poo!"**

"**Sorry, Helga.. I just heard you saying my name and I just wondered why you were here alone?"**

"**I wasn't saying your name… Crimeny, you are so self-absorbed! And sorry isn't going to get us out of the water!" **

"**Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold rolled his eyes and hopped onto the ladder near the wooden dock. Helga silently watched him as he got up out of the water and twisted his shirt to squeeze out some water. **

"**Show off.." Helga mumbled to herself to which Arnold heard and smirked. **

"**What are you doing here by yourself?" **

"**I'm just watching the sunset, Football Head! Can't a girl watch the sunset? Crimeny!" Helga said mimicking Arnold's losing water method. She sighed as her pigtails drooped down.**

"**Well, it's fine to watch the sunset, Helga. Just not a ten year old girl doing it by herself!" **

"**I don't need to be protected, **_**bucko**_**. I can protect myself! What are you doing here **_**alone**_** too Arnoldo? Trying to disturb citizens while they're trying to have a moment of **_**peace**_**?" **

"**Actually my Grandpa wanted to go fishing for a bit. He's a few docks over. I thought I saw you and I thought I'd come over and say hi." **

"**Well, you didn't say hi. You said, "**_**Helga?"**_** like a little dweeb!"**

"**Well, that is your name, isn't it? And like I said before, I thought you were saying my name. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're safe, right?" Arnold reassured. Helga silently nodded to not argue with him. "But, uh.. if you don't mind, Helga. Could I watch the sunset with you?" he asked putting a hand behind his neck awkwardly. Helga's heart sank inside her chest like twenty times deeper and she felt her soul devour it and spit it back out causing her stomach to do summersaults and her face to flush a ghostly white.**

"**I guess that's fine.." she squeaked out. Arnold walked over to the ledge of the dock and sat at the edge, dangling his feet like Helga was before. He motioned Helga to sit next to him, and without hesitation, she did it. She again mimicked Arnold's actions and dangled her feet over the dock. They both looked out on the horizon of the river and staring at the beautiful images it was creating. **

"**You know, Helga… I've never really enjoyed doing this as much as I have now."**

"**Huh?" **

"**I mean, I've watched many sunsets.. By myself, with my family… even with Lila.. But I've never really enjoyed it until this moment right now." He said sincerely looking at Helga who was completely in shock at his words. She was completely speechless. Arnold didn't like watching sunsets until he sat down and watched it with her? Helga felt so honored and so special. Especially at the fact that he's watched the sunset with **_**Lila**_** and didn't like it! But she didn't know how to respond to such pleasing words, but she decided to try and make conversation.**

"**I've always like sunsets… But… I've always watched them by myself because I usually don't have anybody to watch them with."**

"**Well, if you want somebody to watch a sunset with you, Helga, I'm always here for you." He smiled at her. She scrunched her knees close to her chest and hid a smile behind her knees. Then she nodded as a reply. Moments later, Arnold scooted closer to Helga and put his arm over her shoulder. She could feel herself falling into her lovesick smile. But she didn't care. At this moment, the sky was getting darker, and she was secretly enjoying her time with Arnold. They continued to watch the sunset together until Helga fell asleep on Arnold's shoulder. To which Arnold smiled to himself and even though Helga was still covered in fish poo river water, he could still smell the delightful perfume attached to Helga's clothes which smelled of raspberries. And from that moment on, Arnold never forgotten that scent and raspberries became his favorite smell, but only on Helga. Nobody else **_**but **_**Helga. **

"**Hey, Shortman! Time to go." Arnold's grandpa said silently. Arnold gently turned around and used his head to tell his grandpa that Helga was sleeping. Phil nodded and picked up the little girl and took her to their car. Arnold followed his grandpa and sat in the back seat with the sleepy Helga who was half awake.**

"**Where are we going?" she asked sleepily. **

"**We're taking you home, Helga."**

"**Arnold? No, my parents aren't home.. I forgot my keys inside the house." **

"**Well then I hope they won't mind that you're staying with us for the night!" Arnold's grandpa said.**

"**They don't have to know…" she trailed off falling asleep on Arnold's shoulder again. **

"**Looks like you got a clingy one, there Shortman!" his grandfather silently cackled. Arnold annoyingly rolled his eyes and shushed him. When they arrived at Sunset Arms, Phil and Arnold took Helga up to Arnold's room and let her stand up so Arnold could get her into some dry clothes so they could wash her wet ones. **

"**Here you go, Helga. I hope you don't mind this t-shirt and boxer shorts.. I promise you that I've never worn them!"**

"**Whatever, hairboy! I'm sleepy!" **

"**Me too." Arnold replied. "The bathroom is just down the steps to the right. You can take a shower if you want. I know you don't want to sleep with fish poo in your hair!" Arnold laughed. Helga lazily rolled her eyes and walked herself to the bathroom and took a shower and went back to Arnold's room. She entered his room and found Arnold on his wall couch listening to his favorite jazz station, but as she came into his sight, he turned off the radio. "You can sleep on my bed tonight. The blankets and stuff are already set up and uh.. yeah.." he smiled and walked up to Helga to give her a hug. She melted into his arms and gratefully returned the hug. Once Helga was snuggled up into Arnold's bed, Arnold cut off the lights and walked to the couch on his wall and laid there looking up at the night sky smiling remembering how good it felt to watch the sunset that early evening. Then he said, "Good night, Helga." Helga was only halfway awake when Arnold said that, and she quietly responded back where Arnold could barely hear it.**

"**Night, Football Head." And they both fell asleep.**

The next morning, Arnold woke up with Helga's hand close to his face and he kissed her hand unaware of what he was really doing. Helga giggled and then shot up out of bed realizing the sensation she was feeling on her hand was the touch of Arnold's lips. Arnold giggled back and Helga looked down at him with a sort of pleased, but uncomforting feeling.

"Arnold…" she said smacking Arnold across the face. He opened his eyes fully and rubbed his face where Helga had hit him.

"Morning to you too, Helga!" Arnold said sitting up from the floor.

"Well excuse me for smacking you for kissing my hand! At least I didn't scream at you. I was being sensitive to your ears. Be grateful!"

"I'm so sorry, Helga.. That's a little embarrassing.." Arnold's face turned a little pale.

"Yeah, yeah.. It's not _THAT _big of a deal.. Who were you dreaming about that you were puckering your lips for anyways?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised. Arnold's face fell into his hands and he sighed.

"If I can be frank with you, Helga… I was dreaming about you." He said upfront. Helga's face turned red.

"Really? You were kissing me in your dreams?" She asked defensively, but secretly hoping it was really true.

"Yeah, Helga. But that's why they call it a dream, right?"

"What were we doing? If you don't mind me asking?" Arnold sighed and sat up on Helga's bed giving her her pillow back and folding up the blanket she lend him.

"Well, the first part of my dream was actually a memory… I don't know if you remember, but we were at the end of fourth grade around ten years old. We ran into each other at the docks and we watched the sunset together." Helga's mouth dropped at hearing this.

"I had the same dream." She told him. He tilted his head in awe.

"Wow! It was quite a memory, I'll tell you! I tried watching the sunset again and again after that… I'm still very convinced that it was the best while watching it with you."

"Is that right?" Helga said sarcastically.

"Very much so, Miss Pataki!"

"Uh-huh… Well, do me a favor Arnoldo and turn on the lights for me."

"Ahhkaay.." Arnold got up relieved that he didn't have to explain the second half of his dream to Helga, or else he would have been embarrassed _totally_. But as he got up to turn on the lights, it simply wouldn't turn on. "Helga, we have a problem…"

"Really? That's just fantastic! Now this place is unsuitable to live in!"

"Well, I guess you're staying at my place now." Arnold smiled. "Pack your things and I'll put them in the car for you."

"I will stay _here_." She retorted. Arnold wouldn't have it.

"It's not so bad at the boarding house, Helga. If anything, I can let you stay up in my room if you wanted to be left alone… "

"You act like we're married about to get a divorce."

"Fine.. fine. Just hear me out.. It's so much better than living here… alone, with nobody to interact with… no electricity.. and soon no water… and soon you'll be left with absolutely nothing.."

"Woah, Arnold! Are you begging me?"

"I am." He admitted checking his phone. I was entertained. But Arnold did have a point. It was time to move on out of this dump.. Try to erase some of these horrible memories… I should have known Big Bob and Miriam would have left when no bills were paid. I got up from my bed releasing my hair from my ponytail.

"Time to say goodbye to the Pataki household." I said aloud.

"Alright, well, I got to make a couple phone calls.. I'm going to go outside for a moment." And with that, Arnold put his red plaid shirt on and walked downstairs and out of the front door. Before he could take his phone out to call a certain somebody, that certain somebody was already at the front of the door in an angry position.

"Alright, Arnold. What is this with you and Pataki? First the whole game thing and then I go to over to your house to see if we could hang or somethin'… but your gramps had to tell me you were over at the Pataki's house? What is your deal?"

"Gerald, it's a little hard to explain. But I don't have time to do it anyways.. I'm trying to help her."

"Help her what? Wait a minute man! Your hair is all messy! Did y'all do the do?"

"Gerald! Don't you even assume that! I spent the night at her house, alright? Not that big of a deal."

"Do her parents know?" he tapped his foot impatiently in which Arnold knew whatever came out of his mouth that Gerald would give an negative response anyways, so there was no point in lying.

"They don't know."

"MAAAN! You know what type of things Big Bob will do to you if he find out you've been at his house at night with _his_ daughter?"

"It doesn't matter, Gerald! If you want to keep criticizing me for doing what I've been doing these past two days, then be my guest, but I don't have time to hear them right now.. I'm going back inside."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Gerald, _not_ right now! Stop testing me."

"I'm not. I'm just concerned."

"Why don't you go call your girlfriend?"

"Is that what this is all about? How you don't have a girlfriend and you're using Helga to replace Lila?" Gerald asked seriously. Arnold grinded his teeth and turned his back on his friend to avoid yelling and opened the front door. "Arnold, don't walk away."

"Look, Gerald.. You are _really_ testing my patience. If I wanted Lila, I'd be going back to Lila and begging on my knees for her to have me back. But that's not the case, Gerald. I broke it off with her. But right now, Helga has nothing to do with Lila. I'm simply just trying to help a friend. Now if _you_ were a good friend, you would get off my back and leave me alone. Or maybe, just help me instead of making the situation worse!" Arnold explained as calmly as he could.

"Arnold!" a yell could be heard from above the boys. Helga was above them poking her head out of the window.

"Yes, Helga?"

"I'm done packing." I said.

"Packing? Where are y'all goin'?" Gerald asked.

"None of your business, hairboy! Now beat it before I call the cops on you for trespassing!"

"Whatever. You know what Arnold? Call me when you start making sense." Gerald began walking away from my house, relieving Arnold from having an angry breakdown.

"You coming up or what?" I asked. Arnold took one big breath and exhaled before coming in. Once he got up to my room, he observed how empty it really was.

"I never really realized how empty your room really was…" he told me.

"Well, I threw a lot of things away last year and thought the emptier the room, the better. I don't have time for clutter anyways." With that, Arnold went and grabbed all of my things which only consisted of a bag full of old clothes and jackets, then a suitcase full of diaries, poems, and drawings. Just about five to ten minutes later, Arnold went to his car and I went around my house to say my last goodbyes. I walked to the living room where I remembered Miriam passed out on the couch and Big Bob watching that dumb game show on his couch. Every time I tried to ask him for something, he'd ignore me saying, _"Not now Olga. I'm trying to watch my show!"_ I then walked to the kitchen where Miriam would again, be passed out next to the blender making her _'"smoothies" _and Big Bob at the kitchen table drinking his coffee reading the newspaper.. again, ignoring me every time I tried to get his attention saying, _"Olga, I'm trying to read the newspaper. Go ask your mother." _When Miriam would be drunk right in front of him knowing she's unconscious. The last place I went to was Big Bob's prized trophy room.. The one room I most despised. The room that made me wish I wasn't alive. It was a room mainly filled with Big Bob's biggest accomplishment, his oldest daughter Olga. But now, was empty. Nothing was left in here but a stupid frame… I picked it up and threw it against the wall. As the glass broke, a piece of paper flew out of it. I went to go pick it up, but it was more than just a piece of paper, it was a picture of the whole family. The four of us. Me as a toddler, Miriam, Bob, and my sister Olga. All smiling as if we were just one big happy family. I sighed, put the picture in my pocket, and then left out of my house to greet Arnold in the car.

"You ready, Helga?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my old townhouse apartment and nodded sadly.

"It's going to become a crack house at any minute now." I laughed trying to not act upset. Arnold smiled and slowly began driving off. I began thinking how my life is going to change.. What is going to happen when Arnold can't take me in the boarding house anymore? Will Phoebe be able to take care of me? What happens when I can't live there with her? Arnold pulled up to Sunset Arms and took the keys out of the ignition. The front door of the boarding house opened revealing Arnold's grandpa. Arnold manually rolled down the window in his car as his grandpa came rushing over to greet us.

"Hey Arnold.. and you're the girl who used to tease him all the time. How've you been?"

"Pretty good, Phil. It's nice to see you again."

"Well, welcome to the Sunset Arms! Stay as long as you need to. Now, I'm sure you remember my wife, Pookie. She's a nut, so don't be alarmed by her craziness."

"Yessir." I saluted.

"Okay, grandpa, we'll meet you inside.." Arnold said trying to signal him to leave. Phil cackled and stepped away from the car.

"Ohh, right. I'll leave you two alone. If you guys are hungry, there's food in the kitchen that your grandmother just made."

"Oh_kay_ grandpa."

"Oh, and your friend Gerald stopped by looking for you. I told him you were over at her house, if that was okay."

"Yes, I talked to him."

"Alright, Shortman, just checking." And with that, he left inside the boarding house. Arnold let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong, Arnold?"

"I think we should just get your stuff into my room." He suggested. I nodded and that's exactly what we did. I sat on his bed contemplating about what could happen. Arnold put my stuff in his closet where there was just enough space to put all of my things. After that, he sat next to me and put his hand on my back. "What's wrong, Helga? Everything will be fine."

"Well, I don't know. I'm just concerned that I might be a burden on you guys and you'll get tired of me and kick me out, then Phoebe won't be able to help me and.."

"That's very unrealistic, Helga. I'd never let that happen to you at all!" he said in a serious tone. He looked me dead in the eye as he said it. "And even if it would happen, which it won't _ever_, your sister Olga could come and take you in, right?"

"Olga? Pfft.. I don't want to be anywhere near her. She's part of the reason why my parents hate me so much. Because I'm no Olga. I don't make the Pataki's look like an award winning family like Big Bob wanted. I'm sure if Olga died, he would have had her stuffed and painted gold so he could stick her on the trophy shelf to show the world how glorious she was."

"Sounds like it's a little hard to live up to."

"It is… Little miss perfect gets all the attention because she does _everything_ perfect! She's girly like how she's supposed to be and she got good grades, did sports, and ballet, she played just about every orchestra instrument known to man _and _piano… She's even prettier than me.. I mean, God blessed her with all of these gifts, and blessed me with Big Bob's unibrow! I give nothing to this world…" I told him with every bit of honesty I had. He scooted closer and gave me a comforting hug. I sat there in yet another blank expression. And then a lovesick smile crept through my lips as I felt the warmth of Arnold's body with mine.

"You don't have to feel like that, Helga. You're beautiful too. And you offer the world so much. You bring smiles to people's faces!" He let go of me and smiled. I looked at him and frowned.

"Easy for you to say, Football Head. Even with your oddly-shaped head, you're a magnet to both girls and guys alike! Plus you have qualities that people would just die for! Not everybody is as kind as you. You're willing to help others and not expect anything back in return. Especially with all these years of me tormenting you, you still want to help me… A lot of people still hold grudges against me, yet you still welcome me with open arms! That's amazing, Arnold. Just simply amazing…"

"It's different with you. It's not because I'm aware of your home life, and it's not because I know you need some somebody to comfort you… It's because I actually _do _care about you and I don't want to see you suffering. I would do the same thing for anybody else, but if I had the choice between you and somebody else to take care of, you'd be the first one I'd let in." Arnold was completely and utterly serious. The thought of Helga suffering sent chills down his spine and almost made him form tears in his eyes. He truly did care for Helga and for reasons he didn't really know. He was confused as to why he even said the words he spoke, but he held so much truth within them.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to see if he was just making up something to try and make me feel better or if he was actually… serious. I found no dishonesty within him. And he looked at me with such a disposition that made my stomach fill with butterflies. "Arnold, I need to have a moment alone…"

"Uhh, okay. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. You want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Yeah, that's cool." I replied. He got up and left and closed the door behind him to which I bursted out in song as I took an old heart-shaped locket with a fourth grade Football head that I found in my closet while packing. "Oh Arnold! My darling! How quaint is this? After all of these years of me being your tormentor and trying to diminish your esteem, you still come to my rescue and see me for the delicate flower I really am!" I ran to my bag full of my perfumes in Arnold closet and sprayed myself with a very raspberry scent. "Or fruit.. But nonetheless, my sweet," I twirled and hopped across the floor and plopped on his bed holding his image to my face. "My beloved, I will win your heart! This time I'm not giving up!" And with a knock, I shoved the locket back into my shirt and sat up on his bed as he opened the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he cracked open the door.

"Of course, Arnold. It's your room!"

"Well, our room now," he said walking up the last step and entering his room. "I brought you a burger and a hotdog with the ketchup and mustard and pick-" he stopped mid-sentence and began to smell around the room. His eyes closed and he smiled the sweetest smile. "Do you smell raspberries in here?"

"Uhh, no…?" I blushed.

"Nevermind.." he said quietly and crawled up the ladder indents in his wall up to the roof. "You wanna come up?" he asked me. I set my plate down on his bed and crawled up to the rooftop with him. It was the afternoon, but the view of the town from up here… it's really nice. "Helga, I have to tell you something." Arnold said as he sat down on the edge of the boarding house. I stood behind him, trying not to look down because we're pretty high up.

"What is it Arnold?" I asked. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. I watched him carefully as he turned around to look at me with a worried expression.

"I.." he managed out. I was becoming slightly irritated at his hesitant speaking. I used a swirly hand motion to gesture that he should continue what he was saying.

"You..what, Arnold?"

"Helga, I don't know how to say this…" he put his hand on the back of his neck and gulped. Is he nervous? What is there to be nervous about?

"What exactly is it that you are trying to say?" I asked him.

"I don't exactly know."

"What's on your mind, Football head? You can tell me." He smiled and looked at his feet dangling off the boarding house. Our hair simultaneously blowing in the summer breeze. It was a beautiful afternoon.

"You…" he whispered. I took a step back and looked at him with a confused expression and my heart began to pace to the point where it could possibly explode. "I mean, _have_ you ever liked somebody who didn't like you like that?" he asked almost immediately. My heart exploded with disappointment, but I had to answer him so I wouldn't show him that.

"Yeah.. I have. It sickens me till this very day that I haven't even gotten him yet."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for starters, I'm not a very nice person. I have my moments, but not everybody is willing to see me for who I really am. Or in his case, he sees me for who I am, but he most likely doesn't see me as anybody to be romantic with…"

"Anybody could see how romantic you are. Why, you can tell by a person's eyes. The way you look at somebody... That's how I could recognize somebody is truly romantic."

"Are you romantic?" I questioned. He sighed.

"You know, I've tried dressing up in tuxedos, going to fancy restaurants, _sunsets_… No matter how romantic I try to be, it's like, I can't truly be romantic until I find the _right _person to be romantic with. You know what I'm saying?" My heart melted at his wisdom of love. How can he sound so perfect? How does he find all the right words to say? I nodded silently and then tried to add on to the conversation with my own experience.

"And well, the thing is with me, I've never really had the chance to be romantic with anybody.. And it's not because nobody has ever looked at me that way, but it's because the only person I want to love is somebody who doesn't want to love me."

"Maybe if you let go of that hard exterior of yours and let everybody see you for who you really are like you are with me, then maybe he'll see you in a different perspective and see that he really wanted to be with you in the first place."

"That's hard to believe, Football head. He's as blind as a bat and as stubborn as a mule." I told him mentally irritated, but at the same time laughing out loud.

"Well then tell him how you feel."

"I can't." I sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to let him know."

"If you don't mind me asking, Helga.. Do I know this guy that you like?"

"Unfortunately, you do…" I mumbled. He nodded and sighed looking out in the distance. If only you knew, Arnold… If only you knew…

* * *

Alright... Part 1 of 2 perhaps? Idk... We'll see.. Like I said, it was longer than intended, and it actually ended earlier in the day than I wanted it to..

It might lead into the next day, or it might continue on the same day...

Ohh, and conflict with Gerald... O.O What is his problem, right? haha.

But yeah, just like to thank you guys again,

Until then, hasta luegos! :D


	3. I Don't Care What Other People Think

Hey Guys! This is part II of the chapter before. Blehh.. More arguing. Helga sees a bit of angry Arnold... Oooo.. And well, Arnold and Helga tell each other a couple things they know about each other. :) Yep. So there you have it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my own ideas.

* * *

"Arnold?" I asked. I was lying on his bed as he was sitting down against his bed on the floor listening to my favorite station. He was currently looking in his yearbooks all the way from preschool all the way to junior year.

"Yes, Helga?" he replied flipping through pages. I stared at the sky through the skyroof trying to come up with a way to thank him. I faced him looking over his shoulder and sighing.

"I guess I just want to say thanks for helping me out. It really means a lot." I blushed. He paused and set the book down. He then looked up at me and smiled.

"It's not a problem at all, Helga. Like I said before.. I'd do it for you any day!"

"Why are you like that, Football Head?"

"Like what?"

"Why are you so kind? Why don't you hold grudges or be mean? What good is it to be nice all the time?" I asked annoyed. He put a hand to his mouth and laughed. "What's so funny, _bucko_? I asked you a serious question!" His laughing faded, but a smile remained on his face.

"I'm not as nice as you think I am. I'm selfish, greedy, and sometimes rude. And well, I hardly think about others if you think about it."

"I highly doubt it. You are pretty much one of the most popular kids in school without even trying. And even if you don't consider yourself popular, then you sure have a lot of friends."

"Yeah… I guess I do. But it's not like I'm close to all of them. I'm really not close to anybody…" he trailed. "Not even Gerald anymore…"

"And I really only have Phoebe. And she hardly wants to listen to me blab all the time! I guess there's no winning, is there Arnold?"

"Well, let me put it this way… since they aren't here to support us, then we just need to support each other." Arnold said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and plopped back down on his bed.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice, do we?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said stacking his yearbooks and putting them away in his closet. I watched him as he closed the door and walked towards the bed and sat down on the floor again. "Helga?" he asked. I was still looking at him silently. He turned his head and began to stare at me. After a minute of muted staring, he began to talk. "I don't know you very well," he paused and gulped. Where is he going with this? "So how about we get to know each other this summer?" I raised a brow and snickered.

"We probably know more about each other than you know, Football Head."

"Well, then tell me what you already know about me…" he said in a serious tone. I looked at him wide-eyed and blushed. He was still staring at me with an expressionless face, half-lidded of course. I sat up on his bed and put a finger to my right cheek.

"Well, let me start Football Head.." I told him and he leaned against his bed. "Do you want me to be honest with you?" I asked. He nodded. Can I really tell him about everything I know? I know a lot about him… Maybe it's not enough? Wait… What am I saying? Well… I don't want to sound creepy… ugh. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I.. I know that you're a really nice guy, Arnold. You help everybody! And whether or not you believe me, you aren't greedy at all. And even if you are, you share when you need to.. even if you don't want to. And rude? I'm sure that's only applied when somebody hurts the one you love and I can see how that is.. And selfish, Arnold… does this look selfish to you?" I pointed to myself. "You welcome me, Helga G. Pataki, in to your home.. in to _your_ room. Can you tell me how _that_ is selfish?" I told him with every fiber of passion that I had at the moment. He stared at me with a different expression. It was different from all the other expressions that he's done. None that I've ever seen before. His eyes were wide and he appeared to be quite surprised. But his hand was near his chest. Almost as if he was holding on to his heart.

"Let.. let me tell you what I know about you.." he hesitated to say. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled. "Helga, I know you aren't as bad as you seem. You're a totally different person around me than you are to other people alone. And I get why you are so angry all the time. You feel like nobody cares about you. You feel like… you have to do everything alone. And it's something you're so used to that half the time it really doesn't bother you until you actually think about it. And you are a kind person too. I don't see why you give off the bully attitude when you are a very caring person. You care about people who don't care much for you. Like one time, Rhonda was crying on the street alone, nobody wanted to help her. I was about to go up to her and help her, but you already beat me to her. Helga, you.. you are an amazing individual. You open my eyes further than anybody else has ever. You've never had a dark side, just a side that everybody doesn't understand…" he said sincerely. He stood up and sat on his bed next to me, still looking at me.

"Arno-" I was cut off by a hug from my football head. This was such a tender moment. But I realize that he didn't know very much about me.. and I can see why he wants to get closer. But I didn't really say all that I really wanted to, but I only did that so he wouldn't think I'm such a stalker… even though I was at one point in time. I awkwardly hugged him back and took him in. "Football Head, you are something else." I sighed. He laughed and let go.

"I need to get to know you more, Helga. If that's okay with you?" he asked smiling. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He nodded back. Suddenly there was a knock on Arnold's door. Both of us looked at the door. "Come in!" Arnold yelled and the door opened.

"Hey Arnold." said a male voice entering Arnold's room. "And Pataki…"

"What is it Gerald?" annoyed, Arnold got up and walked up to him.

"I did something bad…" he looked at the ground. Arnold looked at him and raised a brow.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Arnold asked defensively. Gerald looked at him awkwardly and sighed.

"I know it was none of my business earlier, but I'm not here to apologize for _that_." He said in a guilty voice.

"What did you do, Hairboy? Spit it out so you can leave!" I said impatiently. Arnold put a hand on his hip and tapped his foot.

"I told everybody that you two did the do!" Gerald said as quickly as he could. I gasped in surprise.

"GERALD!" Arnold screamed in anger. "We didn't do anything! Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, man! You can't hide anything from the gang! They were going to find out sooner or later!"

"Arnold and I didn't do that! Your hair must have been stuffed inside your ears, _bucko_!"

"That's exactly what somebody would say when they didn't want to have anybody find out that it happened. Why else would Arnold be sleeping over at your house? Why else would you be here at his house and so close?" Gerald wanted an explanation. "I'm your friend, Arnold!"

"Friends don't tell other people their friend's business! Even when it isn't even true!"

"Alright you fuzzy-headed freakazoid!" I stomped over to Gerald and poked him in the chest. "You listen here, and you listen good! Arnold came over my house to-" I was interrupted my Arnold grabbing my arm. He held me back and shook his head.

"We don't owe Gerald an explanation." He said quietly. I looked at Arnold with disbelief.

"You do! You've been putting a girl above me! Your best friend, man!"

"You aren't my best friend anymore, Gerald. Get out of my house.."

"Arnold.. I-"

"OUT!" he yelled and pointed to the door. Gerald sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"You're making a big mistake, man…" he said and walked out of Arnold's room. Arnold shut the door behind him and put his head against his door and sighed.

"Is that what you guys were fighting about earlier? About how he thinks we had… _sex_?" I blushed just thinking about it. Arnold was blushing too.

"It's okay though. People can think what they want."

"I don't want people to think you degraded yourself to me.. It's not fair to you!"

"You aren't a degrade." Arnold said lifting his head and looking at me. "You need to stop downing yourself like that."

"Arnold, I could hurt your reputation! Summer is coming to an end! Once school starts, people will be wondering why you even hang out with me. People are going to turn against you!"

"Even if that does happen, that isn't a problem. I don't care what other people think." He said with a slightly angry tone.

"Arnold.." I said scooting back. He walked towards me with a concerned look on his face. "I've never seen you so upset."

"I'm sorry, Helga. Gerald just worked me up… I shouldn't have put my anger out on you.."

"It's alright.." I said awkwardly. Arnold hugged me and sighed. He's been really clingy to me. I guess… maybe he needs somebody to comfort him. "I'm here for you whenever you need me." I told him.

"Thank you Helga. I really appreciate it." He said with his arms still around me. I mentally sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

* * *

A few hours later, Arnold left to go to the store while I 'fell asleep'. I took his leave as an opportunity to call a special someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs."

"Helga, I was going to call you today. Gerald told me about you and Arnold. I didn't really expect _that_ to happen, but congrats on getting Arnold to like you!" she said. I sighed.

"Phoebe, that didn't happen. My parents left me at home, permanently. Arnold was only spending the night to make sure I was safe."

"Oh my gosh, Helga! Why didn't you call me about it before? Gerald told everybody from PS 118!"

"Yeah, I know. Arnold and Gerald had an argument in front of me about it a few hours ago. Apparently, Arnold doesn't want Gerald as a friend anymore.. But I didn't call you about it cuz the Football Head has been with me the whole entire time, replacing your role as 'best friend'."

"Well, I'm glad he wants to help you, Helga. I wouldn't have thought you would go as far as to lose your virginity." Thanks a lot Phoebe.. "But Gerald _has_ been acting kind of weird lately. It's probably because I broke up with him…"

"You _what?_"

"Ohh.. I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" she whispered to herself in shame. "Well, yeah. I broke up with him before I left. For the time being of course." I figured it out! Gerald was jealous that he thought Arnold was getting some action and Phoebe broke his heart! Haha.. This moron.. "He needed some space. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody about it."

"I won't… Say, when are you coming back home again?"

"I told Gerald by the end of July. But I'm actually coming by the end of this week. For a surprise…"

"This is great Phoebes! We can spend some time together!"

"Actually, Helga.. I bought tickets for Gerald and I to go to Florida for the rest of vacation."

"Are you kidding me, Phoebe?"

"I kid you not.. But-" She said. I hung up the phone and began to cry. Why is Phoebe choosing a stupid boy over me? I knew Phoebe and I weren't as close as we used to be, but I would have thought she would have hung out with me this summer at least one flippin' time! Well, at least she believed me when I told her that Arnold and I didn't do anything inappropriate. But I still continued to cry. The bedroom door opened and footsteps came stepping my way. I looked up and saw Arnold standing there in front of me.

"What's wrong, Helga?"

"Phoebe is coming home early, but she doesn't want to hang out with me.. She rather go hang out with tall-hair boy." I sniffled. He sat on the bed beside me and laid down next to me. He gently brought me closer to him by holding my back and laying his head on top of mine.

"I think they really love each other." He said. "And for that, they would do anything to be together. Even if it means pushing their closest friends away." Wait… Arnold knows what happened between them? "It'll be alright. I won't abandon you." He soothed. I felt his hand go up and down my spine slowly. I snuggled into his chest and silently fell asleep.

* * *

Alright then. So this is the second part of the other chapter.. :P

I'm starting to get an idea of what direction I want to have this story go. So bear with me guys. :)

It might get a little confusing because I like to mix my ideas up. I'm sorry. xD haha

Let me know what you think though! :D

Until then, Hasta Luegos! :)


End file.
